


There are so many stories we could tell

by childunderthemoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Caning, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Lesdom, Mommydom, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, lesbian bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: Different stories in different AUs. Some will be more explicit than other. When I don't work on all my other stuff or get inspired to write for this one I will add chapters as they come.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Jinora/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Korra, Lin Beifong/Kuvira, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Suyin Beifong & Korra, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Avatar puppy

The heiress sighed as she stepped into the kitchen. Every single plate was still in the sink, she glanced back at her girlfriend.

“What have you been doing today?” she asked and tried to keep the irritation at bay. 

“I took Naga for a run, trained on my airbending with Jinora and…” Korra blushed and looked away.

Asami tapped her foot.

“And?” her voice a bit more demanding than before.

“I napped until you got home.” Korra confessed.

Asami sighed and turned around to face the Avatar. She snapped her fingers and Korra threw herself on the floor in front of her. The Heiress grabbed Korra’s hair and tugged it.

“What have I told you?” she asked firmly.

“Keep the house tidy till you comes home Mistress.” Korra whimpered.

“Is this your way of keeping it tidy? Sleeping all day while I work to make our life easier?” she growled. 

Korra whimpered even more and shook her head.

“I was just... I was tired love. Please don’t be mad at me.” Korra whimpered.

Asami drew her hand back and slapped the Avatar across the face. 

“You will remember to clean tomorrow, or spirits forgive me!” Asami said firmly.

Asami strapped down the Avatar to the leather bench in the living room. She did not even struggle or anything. Her dark skin looked perfect in the dimmed lighting. Asami tapped the cane against Korra’s bare ass. One, two, three, four, five. Then she slammed down the cane and it made Korra yelp.

“Will I have to come home to a dirty kitchen tomorrow love?” she asked and tapped it five times and then slammed it down.

“NO MISTRESS! I WILL BEHAVE!” Korra whimpered.

Asami softly tapped it then slammed it down. She repeated if until twenty red stripes covered Korra’s ass and the Avatar was close to crying.

Asami took out her favourite toy to use on Korra. Smeared her asshole with some lube and rubbed it against her girlfriend.

“Do my little puppy want her tail as a reward for taking her punishment?” Asami purred.

Asami smiled when Korra nodded.

“Yes please Mistress.” The Avatar whimpered and wiggled her butt.

Asami giggled and spanked her playfully before she put the plug against Korra’s asshole and gently started to push it in. The Avatar moaned out loud as the silicone plug got in place. 

“Such a cute little butt. Do you want you bone and hood too?” Asami asked and clawed Korra over her back.

Korra barked and wiggled her tail.

The Avatar sat on her knees as Asami put on all her gear. A gagged looking like a dog bone and a leather puppyhood. 

“Such a cute little puppy.” Asami said and caressed her girlfriends face.  
Korra snuggled into her hand and barked.

“Good girl. Now go lay down in your bed and I will call for us to get some nice food.” Asami said and watched Korra crawl over to a dog bed by the sofa. 

Asami called for some noodles and shrimps. But she smirked when she hung up, Korra would regret that she had not done the dishes. The Heiress grabbed some cutlery and poured them some wine. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. She looked down at Korra and smiled.

“Go get our food love and don’t dare try cover yourself.” Asami smirked.

Korra got up, she whimpered as the doorbell rang again and she trembled when her hand locked around the doorhandle.

“Your food…” the delivery woman’s jaw dropped as she saw the Avatar.

Korra held the money to her and whimpered.

“Here, fifty Yuan.” Korra insisted. ”Keep the change.” She added and took the bag. 

The woman giggled as Korra turned around.

“Did you forget the dishes again Avatar?” she asked.

“Fuck you, Juta.” Korra glanced back and smiled.

Korra served Asami her food and knelt by her feet. Every third bite she feed to Korra through the hood.

“Will you remember the dishes tomorrow or will I have to call Lin to check in on you?” Asami glanced at Korra.

“Oh spirits.” Korra whimpered and added with a smirk. “Maybe?”


	2. Mommy will punish you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is getting the cane for talking to much when drunk.

Kuvira strained against the rope that held her arms in place. She embraced herself, laid on her side on the floor and saw her mother’s feet approach. Struggled to break free but Suyins ropework was too good.   
She thought she was strong, after so many years under Suyin she should know by now not to cross her. She was soon turning twenty-nine, it was weird she did not feel that old. Especially not when she was in the same room as Suyin. 

“I hear you have been a bad girl Kuvira.”

Suyin hunched down and grabbed the rope over Kuvira’s chest and pulled her up to a sitting position. Caressed her face.

“I promise.” Kuvira whimpered.

“You always promise, and you always disappoint me girl. Its time for you to take a proper punishment. Metal cane to a bare ass until the message has sunk in.” Suyin said and patted Kuvira on the cheek. 

She helped Kuvira up on her knees, brought a pillow and leaned her forward. Placed her head on the pillow.

“Look to the side.” Suyin instructed.

“Yes mom.” Kuvira whispered.

Suyin bended the metal floor under her foster daughter’s stomach until it rose and put her ass into the air a bit. She made stripes bend over her back and arms. She would not go anywhere.

“I am sorry.” Kuvira whimpered.

“You will be in the end.” Suyin said and opened a drawer. She pulled out red rubber ball. “Lucky you everyone else is in Republic City saying hi to your Aunt Lin.

Kuvira blushed when Suyin pushed the red ball in between her lips and locked it tight.

“Bend this into a star if I get to rough sweetie.” Suyin said and put a piece of meteorite in front of Kuvira. She just nodded.

Suyin tapped the metal cane on Kuviras bare ass. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Then she struck hard. The younger woman cried out behind the gag. 

“I thought I said that you wasn’t allowed to flirt with the Avatar and her girlfriend.” Suyin smirked.

“Imb bsorry bmom.” Kuvira said behind the gag.

“That was just one of fifteen sweeties. You will be crying when I am done with you.” Suyin said and removed her pants and top. Stood to the side so that Kuvira could see her while she got the cane.

Five taps then she landed it hard. Two red lines was visible on Kuvira’s ass. Suyin leaned in and caressed the younger woman’s ass. She shuddered under her touch.

Beifong got back into position and tapped it against Kuviras ass again. Five time then struck hard, repeated until fifteen red marks was skillfully placed all over Kuvira’s shivering ass.

The meteorite had trembled for a second but then it stayed still. Kuvira was sniveling when Suyin slowly let the floor sink back and bended away the strips that held her in place. The Matriarch knelt beside the younger woman’s face, removed the gag that had stained the pillow and slowly caressed her dark hair.

“What have we learned Kuvira.” She asked as she started to undo the rope. 

“Do not flirt with the Avatar and her girlfriend.” Kuvira said.

Suyin smiled.

“Precisely. Especially not when you are drunk and talk about things other people than our little circle of friends should know.” Suyin leaned down and kissed Kuvira’s head softly. “Crawl up in the bed sweetie. 

Kuvira crawled slowly over the floor and up into the bed. She laid flat on her stomach and groaned. She had forgot how hard Suyin could hit. The bed moved as the Matriarch sat down, something cold was smeared over her ass. It soothed the sharpest pain but not the soreness. 

“Thank you, mom.” Kuvira said softly.

Suyin did not say anything, she just laid down and caressed Kuvira’s back. The rope marks was still there. She trailed kisses over them.

“Come here sweetie.” Suyin said as she laid down beside Kuvira.

The younger nuzzled Suyin’s chest and whimpered when her fingers played over her folds.

“Good girls gets mommy’s fingers. Will you be a good girl Kuvira?” Suyin purred.

Kuvira nod into the Matriarch.

“Yes mommy! I will be good. Please.” She pleaded.

Suyin slipped her fingers passed Kuviras wet folds. 

“Such a wet girl. Even when I punish you.” Suyin kissed Kuvira’s forehead and started to move her fingers faster. Pushed her thumb against Kuvira’s clit.

Low moans and hip movements told her she was doing it right. 

“Please. May I cum?” Kuvira whimpered.

“No.” Suyin said.

“Please.” Kuvira bit her lip and nuzzled against Suyin.

“Not until the end of the month.” Suyin whispered and kissed Kuvira. “Not until your birthday. Then I will make you cum until you beg me to put you on a dry streak for the rest of the month.” Suyin smiled into Kuviras horrified kiss.

“Yes mommy.” Kuvira said and broke free.

Suyin removed her fingers and put them to Kuvira’s lips. Eagerly she licked them clean before being embraced by the Matriarch. 

“Time to sleep.” She said and embraced Kuvira tightly.

“Good night mommy.” Kuvira whispered.

“Good night sweetheart.” Suyin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this quicly before work so might be abit weird with grammar. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
